Sol e Lua
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: Não éramos como Sol e Lua, por sermos semelhantes. Não éramos Sol e Lua por sermos, diferentes. Éramos somente Sol e Lua, por dependermos um do outro.


**

* * *

**

Olá pessoal!

**Estou chegando com novas one-shots e os capitulos das longas fic estão quase prontos, até domingo estarei postando. Espero que gostem desta fic. Fiz ela ontem a noite.**

**Ja ne****;**

**Sem disclaimer hoje.**

**

* * *

**

Sol e Lua

**-**

"_Tolice é amar a quem te despreza, mas tolice maior é desprezar a quem te ama." _

_-_

_Eu ouvi isso, do sussurro de uma estrela cadente, e então, eu vi você._

Não éramos como S_ol_ e _Lua,_ por sermos semelhantes. Não éramos Sol e Lua por sermos, diferentes. Éramos somente Sol e Lua, por dependermos um do outro.

Por muitos anos, eu amei a escuridão da noite, mas isso era totalmente normal, para uma menina de Lua como eu. Eu era como uma Lua Nova em um céu escuro e sem estrelas, e eu adorava isso, mas minha alegria durava pouco, pois existia _você_ para cortar, meu momento e me cobrir, com o seu brilho. Você... Um menino de Sol, que atraía todas as atenções. Algumas vezes se tornando incomodo. Você às vezes era caloroso demais, e as pessoas não suportavam isso.

Embora, que o ser humano, nunca sabe o que quer. Se o Sol brilha forte, eles reclamam. Se o Sol fica encoberto, eles reclamam. Mais você não se importava com o que eles falavam, pois você sabia o porquê de seu brilho sumir.

E eu achava que seu brilho sumia, por não gostar do que eles diziam, mas eu estava enganada. Eu nunca havia te dado atenção e por isso não entendia que quando seu brilho sumia e o 'céu' ficava encoberto, era porque você chorava. E eu por muito tempo não sabia que a culpa era minha.

Dividíamos o mesmo espaço, por minutos, por horas, por dias e meses. E eu fazia de tudo para não te notar. Mais um dia ficou impossível.

Como num eclipse, nós cruzamos nossos caminhos, sem ter como desviar e seu brilho, consumiu a escuridão que eu tanto amava, mas eu não notei, não, no inicio. Seu brilho me encantou. Seu brilho era intenso e caloroso, e eu me aqueci como nunca havia me aquecido.

O frio da escuridão havia me deixado e eu notei que ele nunca me oferecerá nada, fiquei surpresa em como eu demorei a notar isso. O seu calor irradiou em meu coração e para mim não houve escapatória. E eu passei a _amar _você.

E após essa descoberta, eu entendi porque seu brilho sumia, era porque eu te machucava, te ignorando e nunca dando valor a tudo o que você fazia por mim. Eu era tola e só amava a escuridão, nunca enxergando que quando eu estava prestes a desistir, quando eu já não via saída e eu sumia, você me encorajava e me fazia voltar a brilhar.

Por muito tempo, te fiz sofrer, mas prometi que não cometeria o mesmo erro. Você deve se lembrar, não é? Eu disse para você _"Se ficarmos juntos, não haverá escuridão, não é?" _Você irradiou seu brilho com mais força. Você estava feliz e eu agora era uma Lua cheia, mas nem tudo é perfeito e como em outro eclipse, você sumiu da minha vista e eu fiquei com medo. Mais eu me lembrava das suas palavras "_Eu nunca irei te deixar, isso é uma promessa, e eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra." _E eu tentei me tranqüilizar.

Quando tudo acabou, eu vi seu brilho surgir um pouco distante, mas não me acalmei por completo. Corri até você e por impulso te bati dizendo _"Não seja imprudente"_ e te abracei dizendo "_obrigada"_. Eu por um instante pensei que, iria te perder, mas não perdi.

E eu entendi por completo, o quanto eu precisava de você, o quando você era importante e necessário, em minha vida. E acima de tudo, eu entendi o quanto eu te amava, mesmo sem nunca ter lhe dito isso.

Sabe Naruto, após tanto tempo, eu finalmente sou completa, sou uma Lua cheia em tempo integral e gosto disso. Eu vivo no 'céu' de seus olhos, nunca sumindo dele e você brilha na minha vida o tempo todo, sem trégua, sem chuva e sem nuvens.

Nós Naruto... Somos como Sol e Lua... Sem o Sol é impossível a Lua brilhar e sem a Lua, o Sol não teria motivos para existir.

* * *

Owari


End file.
